Victorious: Trip From Hell
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After the events of It's in The Blood it is vacation time, the gang decide to head for an Adventure Park, what awaits them there, will it be all fun and games or will things go wrong. Tandre/Cabbie/Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**VICTORIOUS: TRIP FROM HELL**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next Victorious story, after It's in The Blood it is soon vacation time at Hollywood Arts, the gang are planning their trip, what will their decision be.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p>Finally it was vacation time at Hollywood Arts, Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie were all sitting talking and planning. Robbie spoke first.<p>

"So, where do you guys wanna go?"

Cat smiled at him.

"Somewhere bright and sunny obviously".

Jade shrugged.

"Has to be adventurous somehow, otherwise it'll just be boring".

"Yeah, gotta agree with Jade there".

Beck wasn't the only one who agreed, all the others agreed too. Andre smirked and pulled out a bunch of flyers.

"Well there's a whole load places here, let's take a look".

They split the flyers between them and began looking through them, trying to find somewhere to go. Most of the places were either too far away or didn't appeal to all of them, a few they threw aside at a glance.

"How about this".

Jade looked at it.

"No way".

"Right".

They continued to look Tori picked one up.

"This place looks great".

The others looked at it but then Cat spotted something.

"That's too far away, by the time we get there it'll be time to go back".

"Oh yeah, okay, let's keep looking".

They continued to search but still couldn't find anything. Finally Andre picked one up.

"Hey guys, here's one here, great place, not too far and check this out, all these activities, White Water Rafting, Rock Climbing, you name it".

He passed the flyer around and they all looked at it, it was located only a few miles outside of Hollywood, all the activities looked impressive and soon they all liked the look of the place.

"This place looks great".

"Yeah".

Given her recent change in behaviour Trina was with the group and also enjoyed the idea of heading to this Adventure Park.

Finally, after much discussion Andre then asked the group.

"So, we all agreed, this is where we're gonna go?"

"Yeah, you bet".

The group all voiced their agreement, soon they were booking into a hotel near the Adventure Park and eventually they decided to head home in order to pack everything they would need, they were planning on leaving tomorrow. At the Vega household the Vega sisters were busy packing when Trina spoke up.

"Tori, you know, I'm glad you guys decided to take me along, even Jade didn't seem to have a problem with it".

Tori smiled.

"Jade hasn't forgotten, when Sinjin was spreading that ridiculous rumour, she hasn't forgotten that you stood up for her and Beck".

"Yeah, I guess so".

Just then Tori's phone rang, it was Andre, she quickly answered it.

"Hey".

"Hey Tori, what's up?"

Tori smiled.

"Nothing much, just packing, getting ready for the holiday".

"Yeah, me too. So, what do you think you'll be doing first?"

Tori thought for a moment.

"I was thinking of trying Rock Climbing first".

"Sounds good to me, okay, I'll pick you and Trina up tomorrow, we'll meet up with the others and then head off".

"Sounds great, thanks".

They hung up and Tori returned to packing.

Meanwhile Cat and Jade were also packing, ever since the arrest of her father and her mother being deemed unfit to be a parent Jade had moved in with Cat. While packing Cat decided to talk about the upcoming trip.

"So Jade, are you really looking forward to this?"

Jade smiled, hang out with Cat long enough and her energy becomes infectious.

"You bet, Rock Climbing, White Water Rafting, an Assault Course, what's not to love about this place".

"It can be kinda dangerous though".

"Yeah I guess but...That's part of the fun, what's life without a little risk".

Cat smiled and then continued.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Robbie said he was gonna try the Assault Course".

Jade stared, surprised.

"Robbie is gonna try an Assault Course, are you sure he's up for something like that".

"Hey, Robbie's tougher than he looks, he'll be able to handle it no problem".

"Okay, I'll take your word for it".

Smiling both girls continued their packing, the guys also finished packing and soon they were all ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the gang have decided to head for an Adventure Park with many fun activities, what awaits them there, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTORIOUS: TRIP FROM HELL**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; the group heads for their hotel and prepares themselves for their upcoming adventures, another chapter to set the scene, the action finally takes place next chapter, have fun.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, those sports always carry a risk.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>Finally it was the day for the group to head off on their holiday. The Vega sisters picked up their suitcases and left the house, placing the suitcases in the trunk they then got into Andre's car. As they drove off they continued to chat about the upcoming vacation.<p>

"I don't' know about you guys but I'm gonna try White Water Rafting at some point".

Andre smiled at Tori and responded.

"Sounds like fun, mind you, the Assault Course looks pretty fun too and Rock Climbing's pretty intense".

"Well, we've got enough time, we can fit everything in".

"Yeah".

They were still talking and laughing about it by the time they met up with the others, they were all excited although Cat was obviously more so than the others.

"This is gonna be so cool, you guys ready".

They all nodded and Beck then spoke.

"Yeah, okay, now that we're all here, let's get going okay".

Andre agreed.

"Sure, okay, I don't think we need to work who's going with who".

They all laughed and got into their cars. Trina still riding with Tori and Andre, and they drove off, heading for the hotel they had booked, which was a stone's throw away from the Adventure Park.

The ride to the hotel was uneventful, as they drove they chatted aimlessly, each one had their own preferences and although they planned to try out all the activities there, they each wanted to try a specific one first. After a two hour drive they made it to the hotel, the parked their cars and got their suitcases before walking up into the reception. At the desk a woman in her mid-thirties smiled.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

Beck was the one who answered.

"We made a reservation two rooms, for two weeks".

"Are you the one who made the reservation sir?"

Andre answered.

"No that was me, Andre Harris".

"Harris? Harris? Ah yes here we are, okay, rooms eleven and twelve, first floor, opposite ends of the corridor, here are the keys".

"Thank you".

Andre took the keys and then they took their suitcases and headed upstairs. The girls took room twelve while the guys headed for room eleven, once settled into their rooms they began to unpack. While unpacking the guys got to talking about their plans, they noticed however that Beck seemed to be distracted.

"Beck, you okay?"

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine".

Andre looked at him for a moment and then.

"C'mon man, something's on your mind, what's wrong?"

Beck shook his head.

"It's fine really".

"Beck, please, even I can see it".

"Look Robbie, I'm fine, you guys can't help me with this, it's nothing you need to worry about though".

Andre and Robbie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay man, tell us when you're ready".

"Fine".

Beck waited until they turned their backs and then slipped a small jewellery box out of his suitcase and carefully examined it. There was a knock at the door and he quickly hid it in his suitcase again.

Andre answered the door and let the girls in, they soon got to discussing the activities they would like to try, Robbie, Cat and Trina all were eager to try the Assault Course, Jade and Beck wanted to go Rock Climbing while Tori and Andre were eager to try the White Water Rafting, eventually, after discussing it amongst themselves they came to a decision.

"Okay, we've got two weeks here, that's more than enough time. I say today we just take it easy and then tomorrow we start with the Rock Climbing, then we'll move onto the other activities as time goes by, what do you think".

Everybody agreed with Andre's suggestion and spent the rest of the day lazing around so that they'd be ready for the Rock Climbing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up the action finally begins and the group decides to head out and try Rock Climbing, what's gonna happen? Wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**VICTORIOUS: TRIP FROM HELL**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; Finally the action begins with the gang taking part in Rock Climbing, will things be all fun and games or will misfortune strike, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: You bet, here it is.  
>Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's the next chapter.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>The following day the group headed to the Adventure Park, they already had already set out their plans and were going Rock Climbing first. After entering and talking to the people in charge they were soon gathered the equipment and received a briefing from the man in charge of the activity. Finally ready they headed off and prepared to tackle the first rock wall of several that this activity offered. They reached the first rock wall and prepared themselves.<p>

"You guys ready".

"You bet".

Beck smirked and nodded.

"Okay, who's going first?"

Jade returned the smirk.

"I'll go first".

"Alright, I'll go up next".

Andre shook his head smiling.

"Let's just take this one step a time guys, don't worry about who's going up first, just move at your own pace".

"Alright, alright".

So, after making sure all the harnesses and equipment they needed were ready they began to climb. Half an hour later Tori was half-way up the wall, she was panting slightly but showed no other signs of fatigue. Andre was slightly above her, he looked back and called out.

"You okay there Tori?"

"I'm great, loving every second of this".

Still smiling Tori looked past Andre at the two figures that were nearly at the top.

"I'm guessing Jade and Beck have done this kinda thing before".

"Looks like it, c'mon, we don't them getting impatient".

Smiling Andre continued to climb, Tori looked over at Trina who was climbing up just behind her, Trina' breathing was slightly heavier but like Tori she showed no other sign of fatigue.

"C'mon Trina, let's go".

"Right behind you".

They continued to climb, Cat and Robbie were right at the back, however they weren't too far behind.

Jade and Beck reached the top and decided to wait for the others, while at the same time enjoying the view. Jade smirked as she looked around.

"Wonder how long it'll take the others to get up".

"They were doing fine as far as I could see, it's all about stamina, don't forget we've done this before".

Jade shrugged.

"Okay, you keep an eye out for the others, I'm gonna go and enjoy the view over there".

"Fine".

Beck smiled as Jade walked over to the right hand side of the cliff to take in the sights. Finally Andre climbed up to the top, followed shortly by Tori and Trina.

"Hey Beck".

"Hey, good to see you guys make it, where's Cat and Robbie".

Tori laughed.

"They won't be long, they weren't that far behind us".

Jade overheard this and called out.

"Good".

The others laughed at sat down, enjoying the day, the strenuous rigors of the climb meant all of them were sweating, apart from Jade. A few minutes passed and then Cat and Robbie made it to the top, they saw the others and walked over.

"Hey lovebirds, what kept you?"

"Sorry".

They all laughed, it was then however that Beck noticed Jade wasn't standing over at the right side of the cliff, where she had been a few minutes ago.

"Jade?"

The others all looked around too, they couldn't see her, just then they heard something.

"Help!"

They hurried over to the cliff edge and saw that Jade had fallen from the edge and was now lying at the bottom of a small gorge.

"Jade, hold on!"

Beck tried to go and help her but Andre caught his arm.

"Woah man, take it easy, we've gotta concentrate when we climb down or we'll get hurt too".

"Right".

The group hooked up their harnesses and prepared to head down to where Jade was lying, as they did Andre called down.

"Okay Jade, we're on our way down, hold on".

"Like I've got a choice!"

They began to climb down and eventually, within ten minutes they were at the bottom of the forge where Jade was lying.

They hurried over to her and Beck spoke.

"Jade".

Jade groaned and then answered.

"I just fell, twisted my ankle and fell...I can't move, my back..."

"Oh God, just hold on".

Everybody was worried, Tori spoke.

"Someone call 911".

Jade grimaced with pain.

"Yeah, what she said".

They all pulled out their phones to check, unfortunately none of them had a signal, except for Trina.

"I've got a signal, I'm calling them right now".

Finally after Trina made the call, and an agonizing wait, a helicopter arrived, due to the area and the description of Jade's injuries it looked like they were going to airlift her out. Within another few minutes Jade was securely strapped to a gurney and they were all in helicopter which took off and began to head for the hospital.

Later at the hospital the others sat waiting for the doctor to inform them of Jade's condition. The door to the ward opened and the doctor came out, his face was neutral, Beck immediately spoke.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, although given her injuries I'd advise that she avoids any strenuous activity for at least a month, till her back fully recovers".

The doctor then allowed them in to see Jade. Inside Jade was lying down, secured to the bed, to ensure her injuries didn't get any worse. Jade smiled and sighed.

"So, I heard the doctor talking, no more Rock Climbing, Huh".

"Or heavy lifting, you need to take it easy now, at least for a month".

They sat quietly for a minute and then Jade spoke.

"So...What are you guys gonna do now?"

"What do you mean? we can't just leave you like this".

Jade shook her head.

"No, no way, you guys aren't cutting your holiday short just because I got hurt. Listen, you guys cans till enjoy yourselves, the visiting hours are in the afternoon, you guys can still take part in the activities in the morning okay".

They sighed and, realizing that Jade was insistent about them continuing their holiday they agreed.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Jade is now in hospital with a back injury, however she is insistent that the others continue their holiday, so they've reluctantly agreed, next up the gang continue their holiday but wisely decide to stay awy from further Rock Climbing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORIOUS: TRIP FROM HELL**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; Following the incident and Jade's insistance that they continue the group decides to try out the Assault Course, how will they fare, will they avoid any accidents, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, only time will tell.

Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Jade's injury, despite their reluctance the rest of the group continued their holiday, and visited Jade during the afternoons, through until the evening. They had decided to avoid Rock Climbing from now on and moved on to the Assault Course. Again the person in charge gave them a briefing of what to expect on the assault course and then mentioned the one thing that made this activity different from the others.<p>

"Okay, one of the important aspects of this activity, is you will be timed, a bit of friendly competition, try to finish the course in the fasted time possible".

The others smiled when they heard this, they all prepared for the competition. Soon they began the course and it soon became obvious why Cat and Robbie were eager for this course, surprisingly they were the quickest and soon were far ahead leaving the others to catch up. Eventually they all finished the course, when they finally got their breath back Tori turned to Robbie and Cat.

"How...How did you guys do that?"

Cat laughed.

"Surprised, I told Jade, now I'm telling you guys...There's more to Robbie than meets the eye".

The one in charge of the assault course then handed them sheets of paper that contained their times and all the others for comparison. Robbie was the quickest with Cat coming a close second, Trina was dead last as during the section where they had to commando crawl under a net, Trina's hair had snagged on the net and she had taken some time to free it. They decided to try again tomorrow to try and beat their times, satisfied they left the assault course, Beck checked his watch and then they headed for the hospital.

Jade still had to be strapped down on the bed, to prevent further injury. Still she managed a smile when she saw the others, Beck kissed her and then the others sat down. Jade finally spoke.

"So, what'd you guys do today?"

Robbie smirked.

"We just tried out the assault course".

"So...How did it go?"

Beck, who was nearest to her, handed her his sheet so she could see the times, she stared in disbelief.

"No way, Robbie beat all of you guys".

Robbie smirked and shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard".

"Yeah, we're gonna try again tomorrow, try and beat those times".

They began talking about the results and as they spoke Jade smiled.

'Okay, so I've been hurt but...Everything's still going great and it's not like I'm permanently paralyzed or anything'.

Eventually visiting hours were over and they had to leave, Beck promised they would stop by again tomorrow, as he left he gently touched the jewellery box in his pocket, he had intended to give it to Jade but had decided now wasn't the time.

The following day they were back at the obstacle course, the one in charge was surprised.

"Didn't expect to see you guys back again".

Robbie smiled and spoke.

"We're gonna try and beat our times from yesterday".

"Right, okay, you know the rules so, let's begin, once you are ready, we'll begin".

They nodded and prepared themselves and soon they were ready to run the obstacle course again. They quickly set off and this time Trina was prepared so her hair wouldn't get snagged on the net this time. This time, when they finished the course Cat finished first with Robbie just behind her, they were all laughing at the end of the course, eventually they left the course and once again went to visit the hospital. Towards the end of the day it was decided by the group that they would take a break from the Assault Course and try White Water Rafting tomorrow.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the group have managed to avoid any accidents this time, Robbie has proven he's more capable than people thought thanks to the Assault Course, now they are heading to try White Water Rafting, will this one go well or not? Hoe you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**VICTORIOUS: TRIP FROM HELL**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; the gang are now ready to try White Water Rafting, surely nothing can go wrong here.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, just shows, never judge someone by what you see, huh.  
>Jeremy Shane: Here we go, enjoy.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was the fourth day of the group's holiday, Jade was still in hospital but was making a quick recovery. The group were now heading to the next activity they were eager to try, White Water Rafting. As before once they were suited up the person in charge gave them a briefing, however his speech was more serious.<p>

"Okay listen carefully, this is probably the most dangerous activity we have here, because we have no control over the water. Now there are six grades of difficulty in White Water Rafting, Grade one is very basic, requires a little manuvering to get around the rough patches, Grade two also has rough patches and few rocks, requires basic paddle skill. Grade three is where we get the white-water small waves, a few small drops, requires some experience, Grade four has medium sized waves, rocks and a few considerable drops, that requires experience in white-water, for Grade five you need advanced white-water experience, large waves, large rocks and hazards and a few large drops. Grade six is a death-trap, you're only gonna get through grade six white-water through sheer luck or extreme skill, understand".

He paused letting his words sink in, he then nodded and continued.

"Now we're lucky here as we don't get any Grade six white-water, the highest we get is Grade five. Judging from what I can see and the skills that you're likely to have, you should avoid Grade white-water, stick to anything between Grade one and Grade four. If you do end up Grade five white-water, just stay calm and concentrate, if you think you can't handle it, signal to me, I'll be on my own raft with some of the other supervisors, and I'll come over and guide to calmer okay".

They all nodded, prepared for the activity, so, with the owners' approval they headed for their raft, there were another two groups of teens taking part too, soon all four rafts, the three groups and the supervisors were out, from the launch area they were automatically in Grade one white-water.

The group continued to enjoy the rigorous efforts of the rafting. One of the other rafts had accidentally capsized, but had quickly been righted and the group on board were back, looking rather pleased with the fact they had already fallen in, that was part of the thrill no doubt. About an hour into the activity, halfway to the end they came across and unavoidable patch of Grade five white-water. The group that had capsized felt the risk too great and, with the supervisors permission they opted to carry their raft, on shore, past the currents. The supervisor explained that this was perfectly acceptable and that nine out of every ten groups preferred this method. The other group decided to risk it and got halfway across with out any trouble, then they started to veer off course and had to paddle furiously to get back on course. They made it across with difficulty but they were overjoyed with the fact they had made it. Andre looked back at the others.

"What do you think?"

The rest of them all agreed to go for it and they paddled through into the surge. Andre was at the front of the raft, Beck was at the back so they controlled most of the steering while the others focused more on moving the raft forward. They began to paddle through the surging water fighting to stay on course.

"Beck, we're going too far right!"

"Got it!"

Due to their struggled to stay in control none of them noticed the collection of rocks nearby before it was too late.

"Heads up!"

They desperately tried to steer away from the rocks however they bumped into them several times, rocking the raft. Then they slammed into the largest rock there and the raft lurched, the group struggled to hold on, the raft didn't capsize but Tori was thrown overboard into the churning water, panicking Andre.

"Tori!"

Andre tried to help her but Cat held him back.

"Don't, you'll get swept under too".

Before Andre could protest the supervisors in their raft paddled over and began to push the raft containing the group through the Grade five water, the head supervisor called out to them.

"Just hold on, the currents are strong but they go straight through, she'll be swept down into the Grade three water just ahead, we can save her then!"

Sure enough, when they arrived at the Grade three white-water they spotted Tori floating, unconscious. Andre quickly pulled her back onto the raft and then, with the supervisors, they headed onto shore. The other groups had seen what had happened and were back on shore too. Once on shore one of the supervisors ran to call for the paramedics, Andre laid Tori on the ground and then, they noticed something.

"She's not breathing!"

It took Andre only a second to make up his mind.

Before any of the others could think or even make a move to do so Andre began performing CPR on Tori, the others watched desperately. The supervisors returned and one tried to help Andre.

"I've got it, I'm fine".

He stepped back and Andre continued to work. Finally the ambulance arrived, just as the paramedics were getting out Tori suddenly coughed up a mouthful of water. After coughing up more water Tori finally noticed Andre kneeling over her and smiled.

"Hey".

"It's okay, it's okay now".

Tori nodded and soon the gang were on their way back to the hospital, this time due to Tori's near drowning.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, wouldn't you know it, Tori ends up nearly drowing. Next up the gang wait for Tori and Jade to recover. hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**VICTORIOUS: TRIP FROM HELL**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6; just a short chapter to tie off the loose ends, the group make a decision after Tori recovers and Jade is able to move again.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's dangerous if you don't know what you are doing.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>By the end of the first week Jade had recovered enough to be let out of hospital. It would be another three weeks however before she would fully recover, Tori was also released from hospital fully recovered. They had all gathered in the boy's room and were discussing what had just happened.<p>

"Okay honestly, apart from those two days we spent on the assault course, this has been a complete disaster".

The others agreed with Beck and in the end they decided to cut their holiday short and return home. They immediately packed up and headed downstairs explaining the situation to the woman who worked at the desk, she smiled and nodded.

"I understand, given what's happened it's probably the best idea, here, this is what you owe. I've only charged you for the week and deducted a few expenses".

"Thanks".

The group paid the drastically reduced price and left the hotel, they drove back in silence, Tori grateful to be alive after what happened, Jade still had twinges of pain in her back but was otherwise okay. When they finally returned home they each agreed that next time they would try for a less 'adventurous' holiday.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed this story, will be working on yet another Victorious story soon. Read and Review please.<p> 


End file.
